Work has been carried out on a number of structural problems related to proteins derived from retroviruses and of relevance to the pathogenesis and clinical manifestation of AIDS. These include the potent anti HIV protein cyanovirin-N, variants thereof and HIV-1 protease. In particular the foldind and interaction of CV-N with carbohydrates has been investigated.